The Origin of Dark Cloud
by Towermon222
Summary: This is the story of how the Pharaoh gave the Dark Cloud family their powers and life mission. This is the first Prequel kinda to my first story. Please Reveiw.


This Story takes place during the time the Pharaoh is reliving his past. It takes place after Bakura's attack on the palace. The Pharaoh is doing his best to get some sleep but it's not working. I do not own Yugioh.

The Pharaoh is standing in complete and total darkness in the outfit he and Yugi usually wear.

Suddenly, a pair of purple hands came flying at him attempting to grab him. The Pharaoh turned and ran from the hands to keep from being captured.

He felt as if he was running for an eternity when he turned and chanced a look at the thing that was after him.

The hands had become tanned and the face of Bakura floated above them.

The Pharaoh had changed as well, he was now wearing his royal garb and he looked like he did in the past.

One of the hands grabbed him, and he screamed in pain.

He was carried up to Bakura's face.

Bakura laughed as he began to squeeze the life out of the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh screamed when suddenly…

The Pharaoh shot straight up in bed to see everything was normal, except the fact that was in ancient Egypt.

He suddenly realized he wasn't the only person in his room.

He turned to see a boy next to his bed, no older that 18, with a knife in his hand. His eyes were blank and he seemed physically beaten.

Just then his doors burst open and two guards ran in and grabbed the boy.

They dragged him out of the room, as they did something clicked in the Pharaohs mind, _"That boy seems familiar."_

He put on his royal garments and ran to the throne room.

When he arrived they had started the trial.

"You have been found guilty of making an attempt on the life of the Pharaoh," said Seto, "what do have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't…" said the boy, with a labored breath, "attempt anything."

The boy was very unusual for an ancient Egyptian, he had red hair for one thing and it had yellow and orange mixed in. His eyes were green and under each one was a black downward pointing arrow. On his forehead there was a black star in a circle. His outfit was completely clean and a very bright white.

"He looks just like," mumbled the Pharaoh imagining a friend he hadn't seen in a while, "LaKota Dark Cloud."

"Fine," said Seto, "be that way, let the judgment of your soul begin."

"Stop!" shouted the Pharaoh.

Everyone turned and looked at the Pharaoh as he walked out and sat on the throne.

"Your majesty," said Isis, "you don't need to watch the judgment of someone who is obviously so guilty."

"She is right Pharaoh," said Seto, "he is obviously an assassin sent by your enemies."

"I'm not sure he is as guilty as you believe him to be," said the Pharaoh, "but have one of the guards search my chamber and continue the trial."

Mahad nodded to one of the guards who nodded back and left to search the chambers.

"Let us first see what is with his soul with Millennium Key." said Shada. He closed his eyes and saw the image of a golden crown on the head of a purple skinned woman. His eyes opened in shock, "The beast within him is calm."

"That is impossible," said Seto, "these creatures of the shadows are evil."

"Don't take her!" shouted the boy.

"What?" said Seto, "So you have an accomplice. Where are they!"

Suddenly, a dark energy took shaped behind him to reveal, none other than, _Cosmo Queen_.

The Pharaoh gasped.

"This must be who he was referring to," said Aknadin, "a connection must run deep between the boy and this beast."

"It will still be placed in a stone tablet just as easily as the others." said Seto.

"Wait Seto." said the Pharaoh.

"Dose his majesty wish to take care of this one himself?"

Suddenly an explosion burst through the entrance and a man walked in holding a guard in his hand.

The man had dark brown hair and a dirty brown outfit that looked like an exact opposite of the boy's.

_"He looks like Stephen Firestorm." _thought the Pharaoh.

"Who are you," said Seto, "and how did get past the guards?"

"What guards?" he said as threw the one he had in his hand to the ground, "Let that boy go!"

Fire appeared behind him and it took the shape of _Solar Flare Dragon_.

Seto smiled, "This must your brother, well you're too late."

"Why's that?" growled the man.

"Because the Pharaoh has stopped the trail to take care of this assassin himself." Seto answered.

This enraged the man and 2 _Solar Flare Dragons _appeared next to the original.

"Three beast inhabit his soul!" said a surprised Seto.

Suddenly, the three dragons fused together into _Solar Trio Dragon_(FAKE).

"Not three," said Aknadin, "one that can break apart."

"Then we'll place it in a stone as well." said Seto.

"Sir!" shouted the guard who'd be sent to search the Pharaoh's chambers.

"What is it?" asked Mahad.

"I found a man knocked out in the Pharaoh's chambers," said the guard, "he isn't a guard and he missing a knife."

"That's what I was trying to explain," said the boy, "I heard that man talking about attempting to kill the Pharaoh, so I followed him here to stop him."

"And who are you two?" asked the Pharaoh.

"I am Kato and this is my brother Sato." said the boy.

"How are you two not corrupted by the shadow creatures you carried." asked the Pharaoh.

Kato and his brother raised their hands to show that they had same that were on the Millennium Items on their palms.

"Our family has been using this symbol to protect themselves add calm shadow creatures for centuries." said Kato.

"Well I must ask that the two of you return your creatures to where they belong, for I am not punishing either of you." said the Pharaoh.

The brothers looked at each other then the creatures turned into mist and entered their master's palms.

"These two deserve something for what they have done." said Pharaoh.

"Anything you deem fit will do Pharaoh." said Kato with a bow.

Just then the Millennium Item began to glow, then they shot beams at the two brothers.

Their clothes suddenly took on a grey color and their eyes turned fiery red.

When the beams dissipated the brothers stood up and looked at the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh knew what came next.

"I have a duty for you and your descendants." said Pharaoh.

"Name it and it shall be done." said Sato.

"From this moment forth you and your family shall watch the world from the shadows and will only intervene when it is necessary, such as you've done tonight. The rules of this duty may be changed at some point in the near future but until then," said Pharaoh with a pause, "so let it be written, so let it be done."

The brothers bowed, and when they rose up they were smiling revealing fangs.

They turned and left the palace and as they did a dark cloud appeared above them.

"Your majesty," said Aknadin, "that must be an omen."

"No," said the Pharaoh, "it is but a symbol of their new calling."

Everyone soon returned to their beds and the Pharaoh had no more nightmares that night.

**THE END.**

I suppose the ending of this could've been better, and I know I should've finished my other story first but I got idea and if I didn't write it as soon as I got it I'd have forgotten. Well please Read and Review, and if you get a chance read my other story/stories and review it/them.


End file.
